


It's a nice day for bad decisions

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo is in deep, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey, Poe's having a merry ol' time, Prince Ben Solo, Rey Ships It, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: What do you do when you're one of the most eligible bachelors galaxy who is tired of hearing 'when are you going to get married?' Oh yeah and your younger cousin just happens to be getting married before you.You grab the first person in reach and lie about them being your fiance.Or maybe that's just what crown Prince Ben Organa-Solo does.





	It's a nice day for bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> For spookykingdomstarlight! I guess you can tell which prompt I went with. It turned out longer than I anticipated but I had fun writing it and I hope that you enjoy!

The envelope sitting on his desk is an innocent thing; the paper is eggshell with his name written elegantly in the center in simple black ink. Briefly, Ben wonders who even uses such antiquated means to deliver an invitation, but given that his cousin was raised by a Jedi, he can understand Rey’s fondness for such outdated methods.

Possibly it’s also just because she likes being different.

With a resigned sigh Ben picks up the envelope and opens the invitation, already knowing what it will say.

_With great pleasure_

_Rey Skywalker  
& Finn Trooper_

_invite you to join them  
at the celebration of their marriage_

_Primeday, the first day of the first month_  
year thirty-two  
at half past four in the afternoon

_New Alderaan  
Imperial Palace Gardens_

_Dinner and dancing to follow_

  
Simple and to the point, some may even call it bland, but Ben knows his cousin and she is never one for overly flowery words or gestures. As it is, Ben is fairly certain his own mother is the one who aided Rey with the invitations. It’s Leia more than anyone who is most excited for the event; if it were up to Rey and Finn they would have Luke marry them off in a Jedi ceremony and then be off on their way toward some adventure or other.

The sense of apprehension doesn’t dissipate once he’s opened the invitation; instead it gets worse. Because Rey is the niece of the last princess of Alderaan and the cousin of the crown prince of New Alderaan, Ben can never think of himself as a king. It means that while the wedding itself may be a small intimate affair, the reception will be large and many allies and of New Alderaan and the press alike will be there.

For Ben, the problem lies in the fact that he knows the question of his lack of partner or marriage will be brought up. At twenty-nine Ben is not only monarch to an entire planet and people, but is one of the most gossiped about bachelors there is. He isn’t sure that being at Rey’s wedding will be worth fielding all the questions that will be thrown his way about when he plans to settle down himself.

Groaning, Ben buries his face in his hands and curses his cousin for finding love before him. It’s not that Ben doesn’t want to marry someday, it’s just that he hasn’t found ‘the one’ yet, and being a ruler makes that even more difficult, especially with so many people throwing themselves or their children at him in the hopes of advancing their own social standing and wealth.

“The Force be with me,” he groans as he sends Rey a quick transmission to let her know that he will be attending, as though there was any doubt with the wedding being held in his backyard.

He can only hope that the entire wedding and the reception after won’t be too much of a headache for him.

-

"No, absolutely not. I won't do it." Ben doesn't mind hosting the wedding, he can even tolerate having to attend it, but there is no way that he is going to be the one to stand at Rey's side as she gets married, it doesn't matter how many times she gives him those big watery eyes. "Why can't Uncle Luke do it?"

"Father is going to be the one officiating the wedding, and before you ask, your mother is going to be walking me down the aisle. Ben, you're my cousin and my best friend growing up, how could I choose anyone but you?" Shit. Maybe those big teary eyes are working, especially when she takes his hand and holds it like she had was a little girl, her whole hand gripping his last two fingers. "I don't want anyone else at my side but you, Ben."

Groaning, Ben tries to will himself to turn her down. If he doesn't it'll just end badly for him. "You realize that me being by your side is just going to give the media and paparazzi even more ammunition against me; a wealthy unwed noble is prime criticizing material. My name will be dragged through the metaphorical mud."

Rey looks a little guilty but it doesn't seem to deter her. "What's more important; a bunch of trash articles that you don't even pay attention to, or your only cousin's happiness?"

There's only one proper answer to it and Ben knows it. "Fine, but I don't want to be dragged around for all that bridesmaid stuff, like trying on dresses and picking out flowers."

He winces only slightly when Rey laughs punches him hard in the arm. "Of course I wouldn't make you go to those; you have no sense of taste."

Insulted, Ben tries not to bring attention to the way he rubs his arm. "So says the girl who was practically raised as a hermit; I’m the crown prince of an entire planet filled with untold riches and priceless artefacts."

Rey grins, all white teeth and impishness. "Like I said; no sense of taste. Everything you do is over the top and garish."

"If I'm so garish then why are you having the wedding in my palace gardens?" he asks her defensively, trying not to sputter at her choice of words. Ben Organa-Solo is not garish!

"Because even if you have horrible tastes, your gardener does a wonderful job, and by virtue of being your cousin and Auntie Leia's niece I am still technically considered Alderaanian nobility. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to have the wedding anywhere but here, even if Father wanted it to be held on Tatooine and Finn was more partial to D'Qar."

Ben wrinkles his nose at that. As much as he may idolize his grandfather, Tatooine would be a horrible place for a wedding, as would the location of a military base. "Naboo would have been better for a sentimental setting, and much prettier than Tatooine." Ben had never been to D'Qar but the holos his mother had sent of it were nice enough.

"Right, but that's why New Alderaan is perfect, because I have so much personal and familial attachment to it." There's a finality to Rey's words that is likely partially the reason why she would have won out against Finn and her uncle Luke for the wedding's location. Ben doesn't doubt that the rest of it boils down to the fact that the both men love her to pieces and would give her whatever she wanted.

Somehow they've gotten off topic a bit. "So if you're not going to drag me out to all of those things expected of me as your bride's man or what have you."

She snorts at his use of the term 'bride's man.' "Nothing extravagant; walk in front of me down the aisle, don't outshine me, stand beside me as I get married, and then at the reception have one dance with Finn's best man." The last one she tries to sneak in there quickly.

It's not quick enough for Ben to miss it. "Wait, what? Who said anything about dancing with some stranger?"

"He won't be a complete stranger; you'll get to meet him at the luncheon before the wedding." There's something more that Rey isn't telling him; he's always been able to tell when she's omitting something.

Trying not to let his annoyance show at the amount of stress this is starting to cause, Ben takes a deep, calming breath before asking, "What's this luncheon going to entail, Rey?"

Not daring to make eye contact, Rey fidgets before finally answering his question. "It was Auntie Leia's idea, give the press something to see before the wedding so that they'll agree not to bother us at the wedding and will only have access to the holos we send them."

"Before the wedding, Rey!?" Ben doesn't bother to lower his voice, it would have been bad enough dealing with them after the wedding when they were all concentrated on getting pictures of the bride and groom, but before the wedding means they're all going to be looking for some sort of scoop and who better to write trashy articles about than Ben. "This is a disaster. I'm not going."

"You have to. We're going to be taking wedding pictures and all that, it's non-negotiable." The eyes are out again, and the Force preserve him Ben can't tell her no.

Growling under his breath, Ben relents. "I reserve the right to call security on anyone that pushes me too far."

"Don't worry, Ben," Rey's smiling in a way that shows too much teeth and borders on scary. "If any of them bothers anyone too much, I'll be the one to kick their asses."

Ben very much doubts that Rey could do anything to dissuade the media if they're determined to get a scoop, but he lets her believe that she can. If anything, he'll have his personal guard, a group he likes to refer to as his Knights, deal with them. "Never mind that for now, tell me about this man I'm supposed to dance with. You know how I feel about surprises so tell me about Finn's best man."

"You say that but I can tell you right now that you're going to love Poe, or at least get along really well with him. He's a decorated commander in the new republic navy and one of the best X-Wing pilots in the galaxy. If you ask him he'd say he was the best pilot in the galaxy but I know I have him beat."

It's a mark in this Poe's favour that Rey seems to have such a high opinion of him, but still, Ben will reserve his own judgement until he learns more and eventually meets the man himself. Maybe Rey is right and Ben will get along with him. It's been a long time since he's met anyone new that he could consider a friend, and it would be nice to make a new one.

-

Ben tries to keep his smile from becoming murderous as he’s asked by yet another reporter how he feels about Rey’s wedding and when he’s planning on settling down himself. “You’re one of the most sought-after bachelors in the galaxy; surely someone is bound to catch your eye soon.”

“Right now, we’re concentrating on my cousin’s wedding. Yes, she’s young, but she’s found a love that will last through the years. Finn’s a great man, he has to be; I wouldn’t let just anyone marry my baby cousin.” He forces out a laugh and tries not to cringe and the reporter joins in with him. He has no idea where Rey is, but she’s certainly not keeping these people from bothering him. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go and find my mother.”

“Of course, your highness,” This one seems to take the hint at least and goes off to bother some other person. Possibly Uncle Wedge by the looks of it. Poor man.

Turning around, he doesn’t even get to take two steps before another reporter is on him, this one for some gossip magazine.

“Prince Ben, are rumours true that this wedding is just a front to keep people from focusing on your own sad and lonely existence? Is your bloodline and family more of a determent than a help to finding your one true love?” The audacity of the man!

Ben doesn’t even bother answering, instead signalling for one of his Knights to remove him. This may be Rey’s wedding but such disrespect will not be tolerated. All his irritation has been replaced with blazing anger as Ben makes his way through the large group of people gathered in the great hall; he needs some fresh air before he does something stupid. He’s well aware that he makes stupid decisions when he’s angry.

He doesn’t get very far before someone snags the right sleeve of his shirt, “Prince Ben, I was wondering if you had a moment to discuss your-”

Not letting the poor woman finish, Ben grabs the person closest to him without thinking and pulls them to his side. “This is my fiancée okay!? We’ve been keeping it secret so as not to detract from my cousin’s wedding. You have your scoop, now leave me alone!”

The reporter in question is looking at Ben with wide shocked eyes, turning to look at the person that Ben has accosted. “C-Commander Dameron? Is this true?”

Ben almost jumps when the man takes his hand and links their fingers together. “Of course. We’ve been dating for a year now. It’s only recently that he asked me to marry him.” Out of the corner of his eye he watches as the man, as Commander Dameron, leans close to the reporter as though to confide in her. “He was so nervous but it was as romantic as one could expect. Of course, when Rey and Finn announced their own engagement and plans to marry we didn’t want to steal their thunder. So we’ve kept it pretty hush-hush, if you know what I mean.”

Face filled with awe, the reporter nods, clinging to the small recorder in her hand and looking between Ben and Commander Dameron as though they’re her heroes, which they could be considering what this story may do to her career.

“Sorry, that’s all we’re going to say for now.” Commander Dameron reaches out with his free hand and pats her shoulder. “Hey, if you’re gunna publish this, try to also put a nice story about the bride and groom to be, okay? It’s still their big day coming up.” The smile he gives her is blinding, and, if possible, leaves the poor woman looking more dazed than before. “Since we’re both part of the wedding party we’ve gotta go and find the bride and groom to be, so we’ll be taking our leave now.”

Without any further words to the reporter, or letting go of Ben’s hand, Commander Dameron turns them around and leads the way over to where Ben can see Finn and Rey chatting with Uncle Luke.

“You know, when Finn asked me to be his Best Man, I figured I’d enjoy a good party along with seeing my best friend married off to the lady of his dreams. I didn’t know I’d be getting engaged myself, and with a prince to boot!” There’s laughter in Commander Dameron’s voice but somehow it doesn’t come out as mocking. “They must have been really bugging you for you to make a declaration like that.”

Ben shrugs a little before mumbling an affirmative, turning his head enough so that he can study Commander Dameron. The man isn’t very tall, around average human height to Ben’s tallness; he’s not outwardly muscular but Ben can tell that under his New Republic uniform he’s likely very fit. Commander Dameron’s hair is a neatly combed and styled but something about it makes Ben thinking that this is not how it usually is; his mind is supplying him with the image of curls.

Commander Dameron catches him looking and grins up at him easily, his brown eyes warm and shinning with amusement. “Don’t worry, Your Highness. I’ll be your accomplice in this until the wedding is over and everything dies down.”

“Uh. . . Thank you, that is greatly appreciated.” For some reason Ben’s usual elegance seems to have left him in the face of Commander Dameron’s smile.

“Well, we can’t keep the soon-to-be bride and groom waiting, we are part of the wedding party after all.” Poe slips his hands out of Ben’s just before they meet up with Rey and Finn, acting as though nothing odd as happened.

Rey smiles as he catches sight of them. “Ben! Have you and Poe met already?”

“We just bumped into each other on the way to meet up with you both,” Ben explains, watching as Finn and Poe exchange a hug and excited words.

“So, I still get to introduce you then!” Grabbing his hand, Rey turns him to face Poe. “Ben, I would like you to meet Commander Poe Dameron, ace pilot and hero of Yavin IV, darling of the New Republic Navy. His mother and father fought with our parents in the Rebellion. Apparently his mother almost shot father down during the battle of Endor.”

“Just call me Poe,” the man says, looking sheepish at Finn’s high praise. “It’s not something I tend to brag about, but she did also fly a mission with Senator Organa and the then-queen of Naboo to help save the planet, which was pretty remarkable. Dad was part of the Pathfinders.”

“Both Poe’s parents are heroes and so is he.” Finn adds in a more serious tone, eyes darting between Ben and Poe. “He’s saved my life more than once.”

“You saved my life too buddy, so don’t go acting like there’s some sort of life debt between us,” Poe answers warmly, throwing an arm around Finn’s shoulder, and the other goes around Rey’s. “Now that his highness and I have been introduced let’s focus on you two lovebirds. This lunch is for you both, after all.”

It’s obvious from the way Rey’s face lights up and she laughs along with Poe and Finn, that the three of them are good friends. Somehow Ben can’t help but feel jealous of their closeness; why, he’s not sure. Sullenly, he follows after them when Rey calls his name.

-

“Ben Bail Organa-Solo, what in the name of the Force and all that is sacred is this!?”

Groaning, Ben opens his eyes and peers blearily up at his mother who is waving a datapad in his face, the expression on her own face a mixture between anger and shock.

Half-blindly, he reaches for the datapad and tries to figure out what has made her so upset. At first all he sees is the large article about Rey and Finn’s upcoming nuptials followed by a shorter article about the beauty of the palace of New Alderaan. He keeps scrolling and then his eyes just happen to catch sight of the word engagement and his blood is running cold.

_Finding Love in Alder-ight Places!_  
_By Millie Cent_

_It seems that it’s not only Royal Jedi Princess Rey Skywalker who has found love in recent years. During the recent luncheon held in honour of the soon-to-be-wed Princess, who marries Sergeant Finn Trooper in a few days time, it seems that His Highness Crown Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo has put a lid on his much spoken about bachelorhood. His Highness has not only been seeing someone in secret but has recently revealed that he has popped the question to his secret lover, the well respected and highly decorated New Republic Commander Poe Dameron._

_Many well wishes on their future marriage and life together!_

The first thing Ben thinks is that at least the reporter kept the article small and did not allow it to take away from Rey’s wedding. Hesitantly, he looks over at his mother and offers her an embarrassed shrug. “Surprise?”

“In my office in no less than ten minutes young man, you and Poe are going to explain to me exactly what’s going on.” She doesn’t give him any further chance to defend himself as she storms off, likely to give Commander Dameron his own rude awakening. Ben almost feels sorry for him.

Not daring to defy his mother, who is one of the most terrifying people Ben has ever met when she’s angry, Ben hurries to dress and make his way to the office that she keeps in the west wing of the palace. He would have liked to have showered first but there’s not enough time. Luckily fear has destroyed any hint of the effects of the rather erotic dream he’d been so rudely awoke from this morning.

When he arrives, Poe is already there standing in a strict parade rest, his gaze momentarily flickers to Ben when he enters, and Ben is almost comforted by the look of fear that Poe sports as well.

Once Ben is standing next to Poe, Leia looks up from her paperwork and stares at them with so much disappointment. “Talk. I want to know about this article. Neither of you seemed surprised to see it.”

Poe goes to say something but Ben interrupts him, knowing that if Poe has any intention of lying his mother it will only end badly. “It’s my fault, mother. Poe was just dragged into my troubles by virtue of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I’d like to think it was the right place at the right time,” Poe counters, sending a wink Ben’s way and then looking chastised as Leia clears her throat impatiently at them.

Leia’s glare is sharp as the turns it on first Ben and then Poe. “I don’t care whose fault it is, I want to know what happened and what you plan to do to fix it.”

Explaining what happened is easy, telling her how they’re going to fix it is much harder. It’s Poe who points out that fixing it isn’t the best of ideas at the moment.

“Look, anything we do is going to be very public and have adverse affects; breaking it off, telling people it was a lie, all are going to have negative backlashes and it’s going to upset Finn and Rey. For now, I think it’s best to keep going with it and in a few months we can reconvene and decide what to do. Both Ben and I are busy people, it’s easy enough to explain away why we’ve never been seen together in public until now and the distance and long separations excuse may also play well into a future breakup.”

While Leia doesn’t look pleased with the idea, she and Ben both agree that for now they’re to keep up the charade. She also tasks them with telling Rey and Finn what’s going on, and she tells Poe to warn his father, just in case. There’s no real worry about Ben’s father being in the loop since he’s never around much anyway.

Rey and Finn take it better than expected, or so Ben thinks. Poe seems less surprised and laughs with them about what led to all of this, and Ben can’t help but stare at the laugh lines that crinkle around his eyes. If things were different he could see himself truly falling for Poe Dameron.

-

The days leading up to the wedding have Ben and Poe spending a lot of time together, mostly accompanying Rey and Finn as part of their wedding party. The news article spreads like wildfire and it’s not uncommon to see press hovering along the edges of anywhere that Ben and Poe are in hopes that they will catch a scoop. It’s a blessing that there’s no reason to leave the palace, particularly when the press know that they are not allowed on to palace property without permission. Still, they find their stories somehow and there’s always something new in the press. Despite his annoyance at the articles, some of the holos are quiet flattering and the articles accompanying them aren’t too bad.

Ben’s favourite is a photo of himself and Poe standing close together and laughing about something; one of Poe’s hands is on Ben’s arm while the other tries to cover his mouth and contain the laughter.

He remembers the events of the photo quite clearly; they’d been waiting on Rey and Finn to get their official portraits for the wedding done and Poe had begun to make faces at the pair to make them laugh, with Ben soon joining in. It had only ended when Rey threw a piece of fruit at Ben with the Force, causing the start of a fruit fight, much to the photographer’s dismay.

It was one of the best times Ben has had in years.

It’s not often he’s around someone around his own age who isn’t meeting with him for more than political gain. Poe is easy to talk to and he doesn’t seem to mind the situation at hand at all. He even seems to be enjoying himself; his smiles and laughter coming freely. It makes Ben happy to see Poe so happy.

Dropping the datapad suddenly, realization hits Ben like a bolt of lightning running down his spine. He’s developing feelings for Poe Dameron. Real romantic feelings. He hasn’t felt this way in years. Not since that older ginger boy when he was ten.

Oh, kriff.

Grabbing at the datapad again he sends a message to Rey, begging her to join him in his room because he needs her right now!

He’s pacing his room muttering to himself when Rey runs into his room without knocking, obviously having run given the fact that she is out of breath. “W-what’s wrong Ben?! An attack? Did something happen to someone? Something wrong with the wedding?!”

Ben has the decency to feel a little sheepish as he takes in the state she’s in. “It’s nothing that serious.” He gestures for her to take a seat on one of the couches in his sitting room and goes over and pours her a glass of water, thankful that it gives him a momentary distraction.

Rey practically drains the glass in one go, sighing in gratitude she then sets it aside and turns her attention fully to him. “Well, what is it then? Your abrupt message made it sound pretty serious.”

Looking away, Ben feels like he’s telling his mother about his first crush all those years ago. “I may have. . . that is. . .I find myself fancying Poe. . . in a romantic sense.” He adds quickly, not daring to look over at Rey to see her reaction.

“Ben,” Rey’s voice sounds off, too high as she says his name. He learns why less than a moment later when she squeals and launches herself onto his back in a tight hug. “This is perfect! Better than I could ever expect! I knew you two would get along, and I was hoping you’d become friends but this! Oh, we’ve got to make sure that you pursue it! Ben!” She slides off him and turns him around, looking sternly up into his face. “Poe is a great guy and you and he would make a perfect real couple, you’re already a great fake couple.”

“Rey. . .I-I can’t, it’s too much. What if he’s just. . .” He doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Rey has grabbed his cheeks and pushed them together.

Her expression has darkened because of his words. “Don’t even think about finishing that sentence. Poe isn’t like the others who have shown interest with you in the past. He has a career that he’s happy with and he’s not interested in pursuing a relationship or marriage just to elevate his social status. Besides, he doesn’t really need it, he’s already the darling of Hosnian Prime. Which you’d know if you ever attended a Senate meeting instead of having Auntie Leia go to all of them.”

Much as Ben wants to argue with her, the truth is that she’s right. Ben abhors having to attend Senate meetings; he hasn’t been to one since he was crowned. His mother seems to enjoy attending them and knowing that she has New Alderaan’s best interests in mind he lets her do as she pleases for the most part, taking care to look over the information she brings back from the meetings in case there is anything important in them.

“Anyway, my point is this: Poe is a great guy who will like you for who you are, Ben, and not for your title. You’re already getting along great as a fake couple; why not try to see if you won’t work just as well together as a real couple?”

Ben wants to hate her for making so much sense. Instead he thanks her, making excuses about needing to get ready for an important meeting to get her to leave. It’s not a lie, but it is an excuse, and though Rey likely knows this she’s kind enough not to make mention of it.

Before she goes, she turns to meet Ben’s eyes. “Promise you’ll think about it, Ben.” She doesn’t wait to see if he replies before slipping through the door and leaving him to his thoughts.

-

The problem with having a crush is that no matter how old you are it will always make you feel like a bumbling fool before the person you like. Ben has a number of conversations with Poe during the next few days, and every time he can’t help but think that he’s leaving Poe with a bad impression. Despite that, Poe seems to still seek his attention out, even more so than he does Rey and Finn’s.

It’s the day of the rehearsal and everyone is gathered at the rehearsal dinner and enjoying themselves before the big event. It’s mostly just immediate family and friends making which helps to keep the mood very casual.

Ben’s currently talking to Poe, who is laughing and seeming completely at ease with all the great men and women in the room. Then again, Poe himself could be considered one of them with all the feats he’s accomplished so far over his career.

“So, Your Highness, you fly?” They were just talking about the New Republic’s current fleet and Poe’s own squadrons.

“Poe Dameron, you did not just ask the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, nephew of Luke Skywalker, cousin to Rey Skywalker, and honorary nephew of Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca if he could fly,” Ben exclaims in mock shock. “And I told you to call me Ben.”

Poe laughs and takes a playful swat at his arm, the action warming Ben’s heart more than it should because it says that Poe considers Ben someone he can touch casually. It’s been so long since anyone not related to him in some way has touched Ben so familiarly without some political reason behind. “Sorry, sorry. I know that you probably know how to pilot but can you fly? There’s a difference between the two you know.”

Giving Poe a look of faux affront, Ben draws himself up higher. “I’ll have you know that I once helped pilot the Millennium Falcon through the Kessel Run. Admittedly I didn’t do it in twelve parsecs. Still, I was twelve at the time so I’d say it was a pretty impressive feat.”

The hand Poe has on Ben’s arm feels warm and he seems to be in no hurry to remove it. “I’m pretty sure me, BB-8, and Black One can do it in ten, beat your old man’s record.” Poe flashes a grin at Ben after the declaration, daring him to say something.

The words are almost sacrilegious and Ben looks around to see where his father is to ensure he hasn’t heard the blasphemy. He finds him over by the drink table talking to a man around his own age that looks like an older version of Poe.

“Well if you can manage it that’ll be a feat for the record books,” Ben replies, turning back to Poe. “Just don’t let my father hear you make that claim until you’ve actually done it or he’ll never let you hear the end of it if you fail.”

“Fair point,” Poe concedes, grabbing a glass of wine from a passing server. “If you ever want to do some real piloting though, send me a message. There’s nothing quite as freeing as flying an X-Wing. Your uncle can vouch for that, I’m sure.”

The thought of spending time with Poe doing something that they both love is enticing. “I may take you up on that offer.”

The smile Poe gives him lights up his face and sends Ben’s heart into an erratic rhythm. “I’ll look forward to hearing from you then.”

-

The day of the wedding arrives and everything is perfect. The sun shines brightly over Rey and Finn who look radiant as they stare deeply into each other’s eyes, reciting the vows they had each personally written. Ben will never admit it but watching them brings tears to his eyes and he claps and cheers along with everyone else as Uncle Luke announces them wed.

“Their lives are intertwined in the Force, may it guide them through the roughest moments and help them celebrate the best.”

Somehow, Ben’s eyes meet Poe’s and there’s something sparkling in Poe’s eyes as he inclines his head and smiles Ben’s way before they’re both being swept up and forced to follow the crowd as they wish the bride and groom congratulations.

Hours later during the reception, Ben feels nervous as he joins Poe, Rey, and Finn on the dance floor. Poe’s body is a warm comfort against Ben’s and fits so well in his arms. Ben only hopes that Poe doesn’t notice how clammy his hands are from the nervousness he feels.

If Poe notices, he doesn’t remark on it. Instead, he has his eyes closed, allowing Ben to lead him through the dance as he hums along with the song playing.

Ben is content to listen to him, but Poe eventually breaks off, speaking softly instead. “My parents played this at their wedding. I have a holo of it that I used to watch almost every night as a child, dreaming that one day I’d be dancing to it with the one I love. It seems like such a silly dream now.”

“Don’t say that, romance and happy endings happen. Look at Rey and Finn.” Ben can’t stand the thought of Poe being sad.

Poe’s lips turn up slightly but there’s still something melancholic about them. “You’re right, maybe some day my prince or princess charming will come.” He chuckles at his own words. “No offence meant, Your Highness.”

Before Ben can say that he’s not offended in the least the song comes to an end and Poe pulls away. “Thank you for being such a good dance partner. I’m going to go and get some fresh air though.” Poe’s gone before Ben can say anything, disappearing into the crowd of people who are eager to join the bride and groom on the dance floor.

Sighing, Ben makes his way back to the head table to sit and sulk, watching the merriment and goings on, and feeling oddly removed from it. Without really thinking about it his gazes seeks out Poe, wondering if the other man has returned. He finds him in the corner speaking with Leia and the Kes Dameron, the man recently introduced to Ben as Poe’s father. They seem to be in a deep conversation, one that’s interrupted as Ben’s own father whisks his mother away for a dance.

“You know you could go over and ask him to dance.” Ben doesn’t need to turn to know that Rey is sitting to his right. “There’s nothing stopping you but yourself, Ben.”

Kes is swept away by Doctor Kalonia, Ben’s personal doctor, leaving Poe by himself. He doesn’t look outwardly sad but Ben can tell that he isn’t exactly enjoying himself, not like he was when they were dancing.”

Rey bumps his shoulder to get his attention. “Happiness doesn’t always land at your feet, Ben. Sometimes you have to take the first steps toward getting what you want. Besides, I have it on good authority that he doesn’t think you’re all that bad either, for whatever reason.”

The joke brings a chuckle out of Ben; so much of his and Rey’s childhood was making fun of each other. She’s right though, the worst that could happen is that nothing comes out of it; Poe doesn’t seem the type of man that would be cruel about turning away someone’s advances.

Standing up, Ben stops to turn and face his cousin. “Thanks, Rey.” Pausing, he looks down at her. The dress she’s wearing sparkles like the sands of a crystal beach and compliments her well. “For the record, you like really nice for a girl who was practically raised a hermit.”

“And you don’t look so bad for a prince of gaudiness.” Rey laughs as she aims a kick at his leg. “Now go, you’ve got a handsome pilot to charm.”

Hurrying out of the way of her reach, Ben carefully makes his way toward where he can still see Poe standing, his gaze locked on the dancers. Any bravado he may have felt before is quickly replaced by nerves as he approaches Poe, who seems to notice him and turns to offer him a wave.

“Ben, don’t tell me you’ve run out of pretty girls and boys to dance with already?” Poe jokes as Ben reaches him.

Pulling upon years of meditation and calming practices Ben takes a moment to center himself before hold a hand out to Poe. “I don’t know if I’m the prince charming that you’re looking for, but I’d like to try to be, and I’d like to start by asking you for this dance.”

Poe is obviously startled, the smile dropping from his face and a look of uncertain vulnerability settling in its place. For the longest time he doesn’t reply, staring at Ben’s offered hand as though it may reach out and attack him.

Uncertainty bleeds into crushing defeat as Poe doesn’t make any move to take his hand, and Ben starts to try console himself that at least he tried. Just as he’s lowering his hand, Poe’s reached out suddenly, grasping it tightly like a lifeline.

“I would be honoured to have this dance, Your Highness. And all of the ones after,” he says, with only the barest waver in his usually confident voice.

Ben breaks into what has to be the goofiest of smiles at Poe’s words. “I told you to call me Ben.”


End file.
